Plumas de azúcar y un desastre total
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Febrero de 1975. Desde el día de San Valentín James actúa raro, Peter escribe sobre eso en su diario. [James/Sirius]
1. I Alterado

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

Bueno, lo único que puedo decir respecto a esta historia es que… imaginen que el catorce de febrero de 1975 fue lunes (?)

* * *

 **I. Alterado**

14 de febrero de 1975

Querido diario:

He tenido ganas de escribir sobre esto desde el desayuno, hoy han pasado algunas cosas importantes:

Primero, recibí un regalo de Mary Macdonald, ¡me preguntó si quería ir a Hogsmeade mañana y me dio una caja de ranas de chocolate! La verdad sentí vergüenza por no tener un regalo para ella, pero supongo que podré invitarle al menos un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla en nuestra cita [corazón].

Segundo, Sirius comenzó a acosar a Remus, lo que es muy gracioso. Estaba esperando a James para presumirle su ridículo montón de obsequios (no que Cornamenta no tuviera el suyo) y se echó a la boca una pluma de azúcar, luego Lunático lo llamó y Sirius no quiso apartar más la mirada. Incluso cuando James llegó. Lo siguió todo el día y ¡es de lo más empalagoso!

Tercero, James estuvo de mal humor todo el día. No sé qué habrá sido, parecía estar feliz cuando se sentó junto a Canuto y de repente frunció el ceño. Para mi mala suerte tuve que aguantarlo quejándose todo el rato de lo estúpido que es Sirius y no sé qué cosas más, ya dije dónde se encontraba este.

Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta mañana [carita feliz].

* * *

15 de febrero de 1975

Querido diario:

¡Hoy fue increíble! Bueno… la cita con Mary sí que lo fue. Nos reunimos antes de salir al castillo y ella se veía tan bonita, tomamos un par de cervezas de mantequilla, miramos el pueblo y ¡me dio un beso! [corazón] Además es súper simpática, quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos.

Por otro lado (lo que arruinó mi día), fue el encuentro con James; al parecer Sirius persiguió a Remus hasta Hogsmeade, haciéndolo a un lado. Estaba MUY molesto, tanto que por poco entra al castillo lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Perdimos cinco puntos porque lanzó a un chico por las escaleras luego de que él mencionara algo sobre Remus y Sirius, suerte que era el último tramo antes de llegar al suelo y que la prefecta junto a nosotros está súper colada por Cornamenta.

Debo de descubrir qué le pasa.

* * *

17 de febrero de 1975

Querido diario:

Ayer no tuve tiempo de escribir, James me arrastró por todo el castillo detrás de Sirius y Remus, ¿qué tiene con ellos? Aunque es divertido ver a Sirius decirle cursilerías a Remus, le dijo: "Debes de ser el sol, porque no puedo dejar de orbitar a tu alrededor" ¿Quién se imaginaría a Sirius Black escupiendo azúcar? Y peor aún, que esperé que funcionen. Tuve que reírme (y también Remus), estoy seguro que James apenas reprimió las ganas de golpear a alguno de los tres, si su cara en ese momento decía algo. ¿Será porque Sirius no le hace caso?

Hoy no fue muy diferente, ¿sabes lo perturbador que es ver a Sirius intentar darle de comer a Remus o que cargue sus libros? ¡Canuto con trabajo hace eso solo! ¿Tal vez debería decirle que a Lunático le gusta otra persona?

En realidad no quiero entrometerme, si ya así no tengo tiempo para buscar a Mary, ah…

* * *

19 de febrero de 1975

Querido diario:

¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS EL PARTIDO CONTRA RAVENCLAW! ¡ESTAMOS CERCA DE OBTENER LA COPA! Además pude estar con Mary todo el tiempo que duró, es tan bonita… [corazones]

Pero, como parece que está sucediendo últimamente, no todo estuvo bien: Sirius ni siquiera se presentó, acompañó a Remus en la biblioteca. LA BIBLIOTECA.

James SE ENOJÓ (Sí, con mayúsculas). Nunca lo había visto así, daba miedo, juro que si Sirius hubiera roto su escoba nueva y después la quemara hasta reducirla a cenizas, no habría estado tan enojado. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la gente que intentaba felicitarlo, tuve que perseguirlo hasta la torre de Gryffindor, ahí estaban los dos. Remus leía un libro y Sirius tenía cara de cachorro apaleado sentado frente a él.

No sé cómo describir lo que pasó. De pronto James estaba gritando, con la cara muy roja, empujó a Sirius y él no le hizo caso. Le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz (que fue regresado en la mandíbula) y le lanzó un maleficio mocomurcielago, al parecer Canuto olvidó su varita y no pudo hacer nada. Luego Cornamenta corrió al dormitorio y se encerró ahí, casi tuvimos que dormir todos en la Sala Común.

Se está saliendo de control.

* * *

20 de febrero de 1975

Querido diario:

No estoy seguro de si es mejor ver a James enojado o triste. Verás, hoy Cornamenta llegó al desayuno con los ojos rojos y un enorme moretón en la barbilla, pero de algún modo lucía menos estresado que todos los demás días, de pronto apareció Sirius y se sentó junto a él (tenía la nariz hinchada). Juro que James se iluminó, sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, comenzó a preguntarle algo a Sirius cuando él barbotó una cantidad de tonterías sobre Remus. Algo se rompió en James, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y salió huyendo. Creo que Cornamenta está enamorado de Sirius, la verdad no me sorprende. El resto del día se enterró en su cama con un aspecto tan lamentable que ni Myrtle la llorona podría superar.

Remus me dijo que ha estado investigando desde el catorce y que Sirius está bajo el efecto de Amortentia (explicó algo sobre ver a la primera persona después de ingerirla y plumas de azúcar). También me contó que ya casi tenía preparado el antídoto, ojalá podamos solucionar esto pronto.


	2. II Tranquilo

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **II. Tranquilo**

21 de febrero de 1975

Querido diario:

Hoy se ha solucionado todo, ayer no lo escribí (pues ya había hecho mi reseña del día cuando sucedió), pero Remus terminó el antídoto y Sirius se fue a dormir siendo el mismo de siempre, sin recordar nada en lo absoluto.

En la mañana James me despertó más temprano, hace eso desde que Canuto decidió, el quince, que la mejor forma de levantar a Remus es metiéndose con él en la cama. Cuando entramos al comedor seguía viéndose terrible, incluso Lily le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Finalmente Sirius llegó más tarde, se sentó junto a James, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y demandó saber con detalles las tonterías que había hecho desde el lunes, yo tuve que contarle; puso una cara de horror y juró que nunca en su vida pretendería a Lunático. El resto del día James tuvo muchísimo mejor humor, sin embargo, se le pegó a Sirius, como si esperara que de pronto volviera a ignorarlo.

Después de nuestra última clase, escuché una conversación, fue algo así:

Sirius: Eh, Cornamenta, ¿qué tienes? Has estado raro todo el día.

James: No es nada.

Sirius: ¡Qué sí, hombre! Sé que soy irresistible, pero generalmente no caes en mis encantos. Lo único que falta es que me tomes de la mano, no me molestaría, claro, sólo agradecería una explicación.

James: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sirius: Quiero saber qué te pasa.

James: Eso no, lo otro.

Sirius: Vamos, todo el mundo sabe que soy lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Hogwarts. Ya dime.

James: Idiota.

Sirius: Joder, necesito saber…

James: Pero no te ríes.

Sirius: Hm, no mucho.

James: No vuelvas a ignorarme, no me gusta. ¡Ni siquiera fuiste a verme al partido!

Sirius: Jimmy, prácticamente eres el centro de mi universo, ¿cómo voy a apartar la vista de ti?

James: Qué cursi.

Sirius: ¡Eres tú el que empezó!

James: Bien, bien… ¿lo dices en serio?

Sirius: Te lo juro.

Luego seguí mi camino, ¡no me culpes por espiarlos! ¡tuve que soportarlos durante una semana con sus dramas, al menos merecía saber el desenlace! Ahora están juntos y bien.

Hoy sólo vi a Mary en un pasillo, tenía que hacer un trabajo de Runas Antiguas con una de sus compañeras, pero me prometió que mañana podríamos vernos.


End file.
